Goodbye Pooh
by DinosaurDubstep
Summary: This is a story about how Christopher Robin grows up and what happens to the Hundred Acre Woods.


Goodbye Pooh 

It was an early morning when Pooh woke up. He rolled over and buried himself under the covers hoping for a few more minutes of sleep. The sun shined brightly through the little window and filled the house with light. Pooh slowly pulled the covers down from his face and opened his eyes. He blinked his eyes a few times as he adjusted to the light. "Oh what a beautiful day it is." Pooh said in a low voice. He got out of his little wooden bed and slowly walked over to his dresser. Pooh opened the drawer and stared inside "Hmmm…should I wear this red shirt? Or…OH YES! How about this red shirt, yes this one is perfect". Pooh changed out of his baby blue nightgown and cap into his complementary red shirt. Pooh scuffled over to the mirror and did a little dance so he could see how the shirt looked on him. "Ahh its peerrfect!" Pooh stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

All of a sudden a low grumbling noise came from Poohs' stomach. "I am rather hungry," Pooh stated as he walked over to the cupboard where he kept all of his honey. Pooh opened the cupboard and looked at all his pots of honey, "Hmm…I think I'll have this pot of honey" Pooh said as he selected a green pot with two dark green lines going around it and some bees flying in random spots. Pooh opened the pot and found it filled to the top with honey. Pooh went outside to enjoy the fresh air while he ate his honey.

As he sat down he heard Christopher Robin coming down the path to his house. "Oh goody. I wonder what we will do today. I hope we go fishing or chase bees or maybe we can have a picnic with everyone", Pooh said just as Christopher robin came into view. "Hello Pooh!" Christopher Robin yelled gleefully. "Hello Christopher Robin! What are we going to do today?" "Oh you silly old bear. I can't play today, I have to go off to camp today and I can't bring you with me." "Well why not? Why can't I go with you to camp?" Pooh said in a sulky voice. "Well I'll be to busy anyway even if you do come…and none of the other boys will be bringing their toys along. I'll be back in a week and I'll tell you all about my trip and we can spend all day together. It'll be alright Pooh, you've got Piglet and Eeyore and Rabbit and Tigger and Owl and Kanga and Roo. Everyone will be here to keep you company…you won't even notice that I'm gone." Christopher Robin had been looking at the ground; he lifted his head up and stared at his best friend. "Oh Pooh, you'll be alright. It's only a week." Pooh looked at Christopher Robin and said, "A week is seven days, is it not?" Christopher Robin giggled, "Yes Pooh, a week is seven days!" Pooh looked at the ground and frowned. "Well, I guess it will be ok…just don't decide to stay longer." "Oh Pooh, you really are a silly old bear! I wouldn't dream of staying longer! Pooh?" Christopher Robins face became very serious as he stared at Pooh. "Yes Christopher?" Pooh asked in a curious voice. "Pooh. If there's ever a day when we're not together…keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever." Pooh finished eating his honey right before he stated "If there's ever a day when we're not together, there would be no 'we'." Christopher Robin smiled, "Well, Pooh, I have to leave now. It won't be long! I'll visit you as soon as I'm back! Stay out of troub-" But by this time Christopher Robin was gone and Pooh could no longer here him. "I love you Christopher Robin. I love you…" Pooh whispered as he walked back into his house.

**7 Days Later**

Pooh woke up at the crack of dawn on the Sunday that Christopher Robin was coming home. "Oh yes, oh yes oh yes! Finally! Oh I can't wait to see you Christopher Robin! I just can't wait!" Pooh said aloud in his little home. Pooh had been sad all week. Everyone had tried to cheer him up, but no one could manage to even crack a smile upon Poohs' face. But today Pooh was smiling like it was a holiday. Pooh got out of bed and got dressed quickly, even though it was only 6 a.m. and Christopher Robin probably wouldn't be home till at least noon. But Pooh didn't care how early it was, he wanted to be ready for Christopher robin when he came home. "I can't wait for him to call me 'silly old bear' and I can't wait for us to go fishing and play chase in the woods. I just can't wait!" Pooh said as he danced around the house in his nightgown.

Pooh had waited for hours for Christopher Robin to come home and visit him but he never came. Pooh now sat alone, in the dark right outside of his house waiting for Christopher Robin to come and tell him all about his trip and how much he had missed Pooh, but he still didn't come. "Maybe he was too tired to come. Yes that was it, he was just too tired. He'll come tomorrow and apologize for not coming tonight and he'll say he was just too tired." Pooh said with a fake smile on his face. Pooh yawned as he said "He will come tomorrow" and then Pooh fell fast asleep.

**3 Days Later **

It had been four days since Christopher Robin had come home or was supposed to come home and he still hadn't come to see Pooh. Pooh had been in depression for those four days but he kept telling himself that Christopher Robin would come, even though deep down, Pooh knew that Christopher Robin wouldn't ever come back to see Pooh or anyone in the Hundred Acre Woods again…

**10 Years Later**

Pooh woke up and looked out the window, it was a cloudy rainy day just like every other day it had been since Christopher Robin stopped coming to the Hundred Acre Woods. Pooh had never really stopped being depressed but he had managed to get on with his life. Pooh got up and looked at him self in the cracked mirror. His reflection was dull and he was a pale yellow. He had stuffing coming out his rump and the stitching on his foot had become undone. His red shirt that used to be bright and cheery now looked like it had been through the wash a thousand times. It was dull and had weird stains on it. Pooh sighed and walked away from the mirror and instead walked over to his cupboard to get some honey. Pooh was thinner than usual because for about two years after Christopher Robin never returned, Pooh had stopped eating entirely and when he had to eat he would only eat some grass or leaves. Pooh picked up a pot of honey that was half full and began eating. Pooh had become very un-fond of honey in the past ten years because every time he looked at it, it reminded him of happiness and joy which Pooh had lost ever since the disappearance of Christopher Robin. Pooh stopped eating and went outside. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. The words Christopher Robin had said before he left floated around in Poohs' head, "If there's ever a day when we're not together…keep me in your heart I'll stay there forever." "Yeah…well where are you now Christopher Robin. It doesn't feel like you're in my heart." Pooh said as he sulkily walked through the woods toward Christopher Robin's house. Pooh had never gone to his house before, mostly because he didn't want travel that far but also because he tried to forget Christopher Robin once Pooh realized that he would never return.

Christopher Robin's house finally came into view. Pooh stared at it intensely, waiting for someone to come outside, waiting for Christopher Robin to burst out the door and scream, "I'm sorry Pooh! I'm so sorry. I've just been so tired and busy! But it's ok now Pooh. I'm not tired or busy so we can spend the rest of our lives together!" That's what Pooh was waiting for. That's what Pooh was wishing for. That Christopher Robin would finally come back for him. That Christopher Robin would love him. That's all Pooh wanted, that's all Pooh had ever wanted. To be loved, to be loved by Christopher Robin.

**4 Hours Later **

Pooh has sat outside Christopher Robin's house for four hours, just staring and waiting. Pooh was hoping Christopher Robin would come outside and see him, but he never came outside. Pooh closed his eyes and sat down with a "humph". Pooh started to hum an old song he used to sing when he was hungry. "hum dum de dum, hum dum de dum, im so rumbly in my tumbly, time to munch an early luncheon, time for something sweet, hmm hmm hm hm, hmm hm hm hm, hm hm hm hm hm hm." Pooh's humming slowly stopped as he fell into a deep, deep sleep.

"Oh My!" Pooh woke up suddenly as he heard a loud shout. He opened his eyes quickly and looked about but everything was blurry. Pooh rubbed his eyes with his hands and opened them again. Everything was clear now and Pooh could see an older woman and a teenage boy. Pooh got worried and tried to stand up but something stopped him. A voice, a familiar but distant voice. Christopher Robin? Pooh's mind raced as he remembered Christopher Robin's voice. It was Christopher Robin's voice and Pooh was sure of it. "Pooh? Is that you?" The teenage boy came towards Pooh and kneeled down beside him. "Hey Pooh! Long time no see, ay? Well how did you get all the way over here? Huh? Well that's just crazy!" This boy was definitely Christopher Robin and Pooh knew it. "But how?" Pooh thought to himself. "How could he have changed so much? How could he have changed when no one else had?" Pooh was very confused but he continued to stare at Christopher Robin and not speak. The strange woman began to talk, "Christopher? Do you want to go collect all of the others? You know, Eeyore and Piglet and those other guys? I can fix em' up for ya. You can take them with you when we move." Pooh's heart sunk even deeper than it was before. The thought of Christopher Robin moving sent Pooh over the edge. Moving away was different than not coming to visit someone. Pooh had always known that Christopher Robin was somewhere close, even though he never came to see Pooh, Pooh knew that Christopher Robin had been close. But now…now Christopher Robin was literally leaving. Moving. Pooh cocked his head and said "Why didn't you come back?" Christopher Robin stared at Pooh and chuckled. "Sure Mom. I'll go find the other guys!" Pooh asked again "Why didn't you come back? You promised." But Christopher Robin didn't seem to hear him. Pooh began to yell "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK! WHY!" but still Christopher Robin didn't seem to hear him. Pooh shed a single tear and when Christopher Robin looked down at Pooh he said, "Ha that's funny. It looks like you're crying you silly old bear." Pooh understood then that Christopher Robin no longer believed in his old friends, his old world, he no longer believed in any of it. Pooh felt a few more tears slip out of his eyes and slide down his face. Pooh closed his eyes and let silent tears flow from his eyes.

**3 Days Later**

It had been 3 days since Christopher Robin had discovered Pooh and retrieved his friends. Christopher Robin's mother had fixed everyone up. She had given Rabbit a new eye, Eeyore a new tail and sewed up his whole back, she gave Piglet new ears, she sewed up Kanga's pouch, and she gave Tigger a new tail and had sewed up Pooh's rump and stitched his foot back up. The only tragedy to this was that Roo couldn't be found and was no longer with them. Kanga grieved constantly and everyone was depressed from the absence of little Roo. Now, everyone was sitting on a high shelf above the refrigerator in the kitchen. No one spoke, the only sound were the low sobs of Kanga. Pooh looked out across the room, he looked at the stove and the sink, everything in the kitchen was in boxes and Pooh didn't understand why. Christopher Robin's mother walked in the kitchen and began making a sandwich. She yelled to the rest of the family, "Today is moving day! The moving trucks will be here in an hour! Make sure that everything is packed up!" Pooh understood now, it was moving day. That's why everything was in boxes. Pooh leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes but couldn't fall asleep, so instead he just watched as Christopher Robin, his mom, and his Dad moved box after box out of the house.

Soon furniture was being moved out of the house, and it was looking emptier and emptier by the second. Pooh watched as Christopher Robin ran into the house, grabbed a backpack and ran back out slamming the door behind him. The door opened once more and the whole family appeared in the doorway. Their eyes swept the house and tears fell from Christopher Robin's mothers' eyes. "Goodbye…" Christopher Robin whispered and stared directly into Pooh's eyes. Pooh locked eyes with Christopher Robin and tried to understand what was happening. "Why was he saying Goodbye?" Pooh thought. "Why? Why are you saying goodbye Christopher? Why?" The family stepped back and closed the door. Pooh starred at the door waiting for it to open and for Christopher Robin to come back inside and grab him. But the door didn't open. Tears started streaming down Pooh's face, but Pooh just kept waiting, making up excuses for why the door wasn't opening. Finally, after hours of waiting, Pooh closed his eyes once and for all.

**7 Months Later**

The front door opened with a loud *click*. 4 men entered the house dressed in workmen's clothing with belts filled with tools around their waists. They were here to repair and fix the house so it could be sold. As the men entered the house, they laughed with booming voices and smelt of beer and meat. The last man that entered the house noticed a note on the floor that must have been slipped under the door. "Hey guys! Look what I found. A little note." The man said, as he opened it up he read it aloud,

"Dear Pooh,

I'm sorry that I didn't come back. I'm sorry that I forgot about you. I had just grown up so much at camp. Other boys had told me that they didn't play with animals and that it was lame. They told me that I should play with trucks and cars instead. I had gotten so caught up in being popular that I thought it would be better if I just never came back to see you other than having to explain to you why I wouldn't ever see you again. Today, as we we're leaving I new I had to write this letter for you. I know you thought you were going to come with us when we moved but I decided to leave everything that has to do with my old life her, at this house. Plus I could never take you from the Hundred Acre Woods.

I love you Pooh…and remember, "If there's ever a day when we're not together…keep me in your heart and I'll stay there forever."

Love,

Christopher Robin"

A final tear slipped from Pooh's eyes, and with a final sigh of relief of knowing why Christopher Robin never came back, Pooh slipped away into the abyss, never to be heard of again.


End file.
